


Ask Nicely Please

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Community: seasonofkink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Implied Relationships, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha finds herself convinced to take part of the afternoon off. </p><p>Written for my rimming/licking square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Nicely Please

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This is my first story for seasonofkink and it fills the rimming/licking square on my card. I've been wanting to write some stuff about Sasha and Zeke where they're both in better places and can appreciate each other more. 
> 
> I loved writing this because they're so obviously playing a game together and it's sexy how Zeke submits and how Sasha handles that submission. I need to write more of how their relationship holds up within the current poly configuration but for now, mildly kinky sex with my babies will have to do.

When Zeke steps into Sasha's office and locks the door behind him, Sasha immediately looks up with a frown on her face. She looks at Zeke with that mild scowl tugging at the corners of her wide mouth, complaints already on the tip of her tongue. Those comments vanish from Sasha's head before she even gets to make them, just because she catches a glimpse of Zeke's bare skin peeking out from gaps on his loosely-belted bathrobe.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sasha asks, hearing her own voice dip down to a slightly rougher register as she lets her fountain pen drop down to her desk with a muffled thud. "Not that I'm complaining of course, but I thought Tavares was supposed to come get you after your last client today."

When Zeke shrugs, the right sleeve of his over-sized robe slips down, baring biteable skin and the faintest trace of freckles to Sasha's suddenly ravenous gaze.

"I asked him to get me later," Zeke says with a slow smile. "I missed you, Sasha. Do you know how long it's been since I spent any time with you?" He shifts again and this time, the reveal of lush skin has to be on purpose because of how the motion bares a tiny pink nipple. "Please tell me I can stay."

Like Sasha is going to turn down an offer like that. She licks her lips slowly, savoring the way that Zeke flushes at that brief flick of the tongue and his pretty prick starts to curve upward, and then taps the tips of her manicured nails across the notebook on her desk.

"Do you really want to stay?" Sasha asks, her voice a quiet purr that has never once failed to make Zeke get all squirmy for her.

Zeke nods his head. "Of course I do, Sasha," he says in a breathy rush. He's hard and not trying to hide it, that pretty prick curving up against his belly and drawing Sasha's attention. One hand slides down Zeke's belly where it's bared but stopping just short of where his prick juts out. "Please –"

Sasha utters a quiet murmur of laughter. "How are you _this_ eager?"

"I've been thinking about it – about you – all day, Sasha," Zeke confesses. He takes a single step forward and then pauses, looking at Sasha as if expecting her to order him to stand still. When she doesn't say anything, Zeke beams at Sasha and crosses the office with several long strides until he can stand at Sasha's side at the desk.

"You're too tall," Sasha grumbles, tilting her head back until she can take in Zeke's lithe figure. She crooks her finger at Zeke, motioning for him to come closer, and then says, "C'mon. I'm not breaking my neck trying to look at you. You're pretty but geez –"

Sasha almost can't believe it, that this gorgeous incubus is the same person as the scrawny little imp that had crawled into her train compartment all those years ago. Standing taller than Sasha now with a frame that's finally lost all but the most persistent of its baby fat, Zeke looks like a proper adult and Sasha well – Sasha is more than alright with that. 

When Zeke pauses, mouth curved up in a small smile that edges on being a smirk, Sasha huffs at him and shifts in her chair.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Sasha says with a growl in her voice.

For all that Zeke has changed over the years, there's one way that he hasn't and probably never will. At the slightest bit of steel in Sasha's voice, Zeke jolts into action. He drops down onto his knees in a motion made less graceful by the way that arousal that Sasha can practically _see_ take hold of him.

Zeke leans forward until his forehead rests against Sasha's knee just under the hem of her skirt where it rides up. His breath fans out hot against her calf, leaving goosebumps behind in their wake.

"I'm sorry, Sasha," Zeke murmurs, lips moving so close to Sasha's skin that she can almost feel it. "I'm just – It's just been a really long time since we last slept together…you know?"

Sasha fights back the urge to card her fingers through the loose black braid of Zeke's long hair. She settles instead for scratching at the nape of his neck until Zeke wriggles close and moans something unintelligible against her skin. When Zeke gets like this, cuddly and close and hard to understand unless they're both trying, Sasha can't help herself or the way it makes her feel.

Heat slides down Sasha's spine as she glances down at Zeke's bowed head.

Zeke is right.

It _has_ been a really long time.

Between Sasha running the brothel even on her few off hours and Zeke living the good life with his new lovers, the two of them barely see each other in the mornings. They hardly have time to kiss when they pass one another in the hallways. They definitely don't have time to sleep together. Today is a novelty, something that doesn't happen very often and something that hasn't happened in a long time.

"I missed you too," Sasha says, her voice huskier than she expects. She tightens her grip on the back of Zeke's neck, holding him still until Zeke utters a shuddery noise that goes straight to Sasha's core. "You know, you don't live so far away from here. You need to come visit me more often, baby."

Zeke manages to nod his head. "I will, Sasha," he croons. "I promise."

"Yeah, baby?" Sasha asks. "And why should I believe you?" Sasha's hand slides up to bury itself in the thickness of Zeke's hair. She winds his hair around her fingers, the sleek black strands cutting into her brown skin, and then yanks hard. She pulls Zeke's head up at an exaggerated angle that makes Zeke lean into her touch and whimper, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallows.

"Sasha –" Zeke's sentence cuts off, his voice choked up with need.

"Mm?" Sasha drags out the contact, keeping Zeke's face turned towards her as she pulls his hair. She doesn't say anything else to him. She doesn't have to. It's all part of the game that they play, that they've been playing since the moment Zeke first stepped into her office in that tiny slip of a robe.

Zeke licks his lips and then looks up at Sasha with adoration and hunger gleaming bright in his blue eyes. "I could – I could show you I mean it," he says, softly at first before his voice strengthens. "I could show you how much I miss you." The lingering look that Zeke delivers at Sasha's lap as his prick twitches says volumes. The way that Zeke's tail swings back and forth behind him says even more.

"Please Sasha," he pleads, "Let me touch you."

"Well if you're going to ask me that nicely," Sasha says, injecting a bit more of her original Georgia drawl into her voice as Zeke sits in front of her, all but bared to her gaze. Sasha spreads her legs wider and her skirt slides up even further, baring more of her skin to Zeke's hungry eyes.  "Maybe I _should_ let you prove yourself."

*

Sasha's skirt and the tiny scrap of underwear that she'd grabbed to wear underneath it disappear into one of the corners of her office. She unbuttons her blouse with a bit more care, letting it drop to one side of her desk.

"You're so pretty," Zeke says into the silence of Sasha's office. His voice comes out hushed in a little murmur and he leans forward, eyes gleaming silver-blue in the lamplight as his mouth falls open. Zeke licks his lips again on reflex, the faint fork to his tongue catching Sasha's attention immediately. His fingers flex in his lap and clench in the soft red fabric of his robe as if he only wants to touch Sasha's skin where . "Can I – can I touch you now? _Please_?"

In six years of being together, Sasha has never once been able to deny Zeke.

Despite how Zeke's role in their game is to _submit_ , Sasha finds herself nodding her head. She sits back down in her chair, spreading her legs wide and inching forward on the edge of the seat in the same motion. Rocking her hips forward, Sasha smiles at the way that Zeke's tail actually starts wagging and he leans forward with his lips parted.

"Fuck," Zeke exhales, nostrils flaring as he takes in Sasha's scent. He rocks forward on his knees, moving with an awkward little shuffle that gets him closer to where Sasha wants him and yet not close enough. He pauses with his mouth pressed in a kiss to the inside of Sasha's right thigh, soft pink lips barely touching her.

Sasha allows herself to touch Zeke's sleek black hair and the faint protrusion of his horns where they jut upward. His hair feels so soft underneath Sasha's fingertips, so slick and soft and Sasha doesn't even think before she curves her hand over the back of Zeke's skull and pulls him in close.

Zeke goes without a complaint. Of course he does.

His tongue flicks out over Sasha's clit, first with rapid and light touches that make sparks jolt up her spine and then with long, lingering licks that cause Sasha to croon his name. Zeke pulls back as far as Sasha will let him, tilting his head back so that he can look up at her face.

"Yes, Zeke?" Sasha hears herself say in a surprisingly firm voice. She's not sure how she manages to keep her voice so strong. Not with the lower half of Zeke's face all but slick and glistening from having it buried in her cunt.

 _God_.

Sasha just wants to kiss him, maybe. Or something a bit more intensive.

Either way, there's something so very attractive about her marking Zeke like this. His smiling face is wet because of her, because he wants her bad enough to get down on his knees and _beg_ to eat her out.

Sasha licks her lips to moisten them, but that makes her think about other things. Things like kissing Zeke square on his swollen mouth and tasting herself on his tongue. Things like taking his pretty prick in hand and returning the favor. Things that definitely will happen – But not until round two.

"I want to do more, Sasha," Zeke blurts out after a few seconds of sitting underneath Sasha's regard leave him visibly nervous. He flushes immediately afterwards, ducking his head and kind of shivering. "Please, Sasha. I just want to touch you some more." One of Zeke's hands moves to his head, the fingers gravitating towards the horn on the left. He tweaks the horn slowly, working it until his cock jerks and precome slides down its length.

"I'll tell you what," Sasha says, taking no small amount of pleasure in the way that Zeke's eyes get all hazy with hunger. "Make me come first and I'll let you do whatever you want." When Zeke bolts up, shifting onto his knees, Sasha smirks and holds one hand out to touch the side of his face. "Within reason, Zeke," she says in a warning tone, "And don't think that you can rush through what we're doing now."

Shaking his head hard enough that the loose braid in his hair finally comes undone, Zeke pouts at Sasha.

"I would never," Zeke insists.

He doesn't even give Sasha the chance to tease him some more, moving back between Sasha's spread thighs and returning his mouth to her cunt as one long-fingered hand slips up to tease at her skin. He pushes in with one finger at first, moving his mouth aside for just long enough that he can crook his fingers against that spot inside her that makes her shiver.

"Come on, Zeke," Sasha moans. Her head falls back against the top of her chair and she shifts restlessly, fingers sliding over every part of Zeke's hair and skin that she can reach. It's not enough. Not quite. Sasha tugs at Zeke's hair again, pressing his lovely and very mobile mouth against her clit. When she spreads her legs wider – as wide as possible  without leveraging herself right out of the chair – that gets her another finger thrust deep until it almost _hurts_.

Sasha feels torn between thrusting down on Zeke's fingers and getting more of his mouth on her clit. She wants to come, wants the orgasm that Zeke's been priming her for to hit her and hit hard. She thumbs one of Zeke's horns again, rubbing the base where the skin is most sensitive until Zeke whimpers against her clit and his fingers stutter in their movement for a split second before he's back and going at her harder than before, working her open with the perfect combination of pressure and force to make her body _clench_.

"Mm," Sasha murmurs. "I'm so – so close right now. Just – _ahn_!"

Zeke crooks his fingers just so, working them against that one spot until Sasha's body clenches hard and she just –

The pressure building up in her body releases with so much intensity that Sasha swears that she's going to cry from the overwhelming pleasure of it, gushing slick over Zeke's hand and face and getting him even wetter than before. And Zeke doesn't even seem to mind. In fact, he licks at Sasha's skin with even more eagerness as if he'll _die_ if he doesn't get more of her on his tongue.

Finally, Sasha pushes Zeke's head away.

"That's – that's enough," she pants, feeling her chest heave. "You still want me alive for round two, right?"


End file.
